(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for ejecting a missile from a submerged vessel. The system includes a tank for storing atmospheric gas as a pressurized liquid; whereby, the release of the gas into the tube ejects the missile. A microwave emitter located within the tank, simultaneously inputs heat energy into any residual liquid to maintain evaporation of the liquid into the gas.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Submarine launched missiles are traditionally ejected by gas pressure from vertical launch tubes, or by water impulse from horizontal torpedo tubes. A number of launch platforms for cruise missiles have been deployed—including surface ships and submarines. In each, a missile is stored and launched from a pressurized canister that also protects the missile during transportation and storage.
A vertically-launched missile is typically ejected from a capsule by a gas generator which burns a propellant. This propellant burn increases the pressure below the missile to launch the missile out of the capsule or tube. After a launched missile exits the water; a solid fuel booster ignites for a few seconds of airborne flight and until a transition to cruise.
After the missile leaves the submarine, seawater enters the capsule and mixes with the gas generator residue. The water in the capsule is then considered hazardous material and must be pumped out into a special container to be disposed of. This type of missile tube maintenance is expensive.
A variant to the conventional gas propellant launching system is a submarine steam generator missile ejection system as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,680 issued to Pelto. The Pelto ejection system was likely developed to eliminate explosive ordnance safety concerns as well as concerns of hazardous material disposal costs.
The Pelto system has a vessel containing water in which the water becomes a pressurized steam source for missile ejection. However, the size of the vessel is prohibitively large and the delay for heating the water to create sufficient steam pressure prior to launch is undesirable.